Bed of Roses Full of Thorns
by lasrber
Summary: When demons from her past start to haunt more then just her dreams, Tenten has to find a way to once again survive the horrors she never truly escaped; But this time, she's not alone, and the head of torture and interrogations is NOT amused.
1. dont judge a man by his body count

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Naruto, not only would the Akatsuki live, but they'd get the girls.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Behind his mask, the ANBU bear gaped at the small girl in his arms.

"Where the hel-heck did you come from?!"

The child whimpered and twisted again, slippery from the rain and blood coating her small body. Cursing, bear adjusted his grip on her and tried to figure out what to do with the retched thing. the team was supposed to be tracking an S ranked criminal who was causing chaos through the fire land borders, grass was threatening war if Konoha didn't stop there missing nin from destroying entire villages.

"We don't have time to deal with this" bear looked at the smaller male with the hawk mask and frowned. Uchiha Itachi, he didn't trust the kid, to young for ANBU, to cold. Not enough human in him, but that's exactly what the commander said was needed in the elite ranks of the shinobi.

"Continue on to the rally point, wait for me there."

Whatever the young operative thought of his captains' orders, the Uchiha kept his mouth shut. In the blink of an eye, hawk was gone and bear was left alone, holding a frightened and struggling child. Grimacing when she bit his hand, drawing blood through the glove, bear adjusted his grip again and took off into the trees. In a few minutes, shed be Konohas problem, and he'd be back on his mission.

"oomph!" A well aimed kick made him pause to avoid an untimely meeting with the ground.

And hopefully this time, there'd be no vicious wild children lurking in the bushes.

0.o.0.o.0

AN/ yeah, it's short, sorry, but I had to get this part out of the way so I could get to the story. Reviews make me happy.


	2. something wicked this way comes

Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm eager, and my betas in a different time zone.

0.o.0.o.0

The room was dark, not menacing or unwelcoming, but the kind of darkness that comes from too few windows and too much clutter. Knives on chains and long pool arms littered the room, accompanied with whetstones of various sizes and jars; some opened, of oil littered every available flat surface. But despite the owners obvious passion for anything that could conceivably be used to kill someone, the room had an undeniable charm, a cozy feel. It was obvious that the room was well used, for much more than just care of weapons.

In one corner, a small kitchenette held its own, a few pots and pans competing for space on the counters, well cleaned if a bit haphazard. Some stools made use of what could pass as a bar, in the absence of a real table. And in what could be called a living area, an odd, mismatched assortment of chairs surrounded several boards laying over cinderblocks to form a rough idea of a coffee table.

Laying on a futon shoved to the back of the room, under an old faded picture ripped out of a magazine, was Tenten. One hand curled loosely around a Kama, and the other still holding a cloth, obvious testament to her earlier activities before scumming to sleep. Unfortunately for her, peaceful state wouldn't last.

Caramel eyes snapped open, searching the room for… what was it that woke her again?

Tenten sat up uneasily, her body shuddering at the heavy since of wrongness settling into the back of her mind, the place where mundane thoughts go just when you need to remember the name of this song, or that actor.

Looking out the small round window to note the position of the sun, she quickly decided that whatever was wrong with the universe could wait, she was about to be late!

Several minutes, and colorful words later, Tenten was hopping out the door, as she struggled to get her shoe on, and into the bustling street- er, well, it would be bustling in a few hours; but at 4:30, the majority of Konoha was still asleep leaving the streets bathed in a soft pink light, the silence only broken by the rushed footfalls of the kunoichi.

If she had paused, perhaps she would have noticed the man watching her from the doorway across from her own, or heard his quiet chuckle before he shoved his hands in his pockets and set off down the quiet streets, whistling contentedly.

o.0.o.0.o.0

"You're late"

The Hyuuga eyed Tenten disdainfully… at least she assumed he did, it was hard to tell if the look was directed at her, or the green clad duo behind him who at the moment were holding up a matching pair of unitards.

"there trying to 'recruit' us again, aren't they."

It wasn't a question, and didn't need an answer as Konohas' green beast ran, enthusiastically toward her

"Tenten! Look what Gai sensei found!"

Tenten traded looks with Neji over his shoulder

"umm-"

"Not so fast lee! Neji gets first pick, for being such a dedicated shinobi and arriving first!"

Said dedicated shinobi fought and failed to suppress a pained look

"Ladies first."

Gai thoughtfully eyed the pale eyed male and Tenten had a sudden epiphany: this wasn't going to end well.

"why Neji, it's not like you to be so generous, could it be? No, but then, he is in the spring time of his youth…"

"Gai-sensei, what is it?" Lee seemed oblivious to Tenten's sudden feeling of impending doom, Neji however was wisely edging away

"Our Neji is in love with the sweet blossom Tenten!"

The two 'lovers' eyed each other warily

"500 laps around Konoha go!"

Admittedly, it might have been a bit desperate, however Neji wasn't complaining as he moved to take off at inhuman speeds. Unfortunately, Gai was beyond inhuman, and before Neji could get more than a few feet away, the original green beast had the wayward student by the shoulder. Tenten sighed in defeat

"Not so fast! Not that I wish to dissuade your youthful enthusiasm, Neji, Tenten, we have a mission."

Tenten frowned, usualy Gai announced missions like the greatest thing since sliced bread, the subdued tone, had everyone's attention.

"Gai-sensei?"

As usual, Tenten and Neji left the questions to lee.

"There's a missing child from a town not far from here."

Tenten froze, an icy calm falling over her.

"we need to find her, and bring her home safely."

"We won't let you down sensei!"

Fire filled Lees' eyes, and from the determined edge to Neji's stance, Tenten knew they'd bring the girl home safe, no matter what.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

By the way, I'd like it noted that this fics dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger, who not only inspired the name, but the whole damn thing thanks hun!


	3. No words describe a mothers tears

Somewhere over head a bird fluttered through the branches, and another took off, its mate safely with the chicks, whose loud peep peeps filled the air to join the cry of other hungry birds; oblivious to the sun kissing the top of the horizon and the subtle change in the light. A yellow glow filtered through the trees playing with the shadows on the ground in the slight breeze and clouds drifted lazily through the sky. If anyone had taken the time to stop and breath, living in the moment, they might have taken in the scent of flowers and rain in the breeze.

But none of this mattered, because there, caught on a tooth of a large brown bear, was a scrap of cloth; the sweet pink floral pattern from the dress the child had been whereing just visible through the blood.

Lee's fist clenched around a picture.

Large brown eyes light up in childish joy, dark brown hair in sweet pig tails, and the biggest grin a child could give, for all she was missing her front teeth. Akemi Akahoshi had been almost 5 years old and now-

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!"neither teammate looked at Tenten, as her outburst startled the bear several yards away, who proceeded to vanish into the brush; but when the female collapsed to her knees, angry tears making her dark gold eyes shimmer, Neji crouched down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

Lee silently approached the fallen tattered cloth

"We should try and find Ake- the body"

The usually emotional male's voice was sullen and strained, evidence of just how much he was affected

Neji didn't bother glancing up from Tenten. He wasn't willing to admit it, but something beside the mission was making him uneasy. The little girl, Akemi, something about her eyes, so light they were almost golden… ant Tenten had been… decidedly odd since leaving Konoha, even now, angry and devastated, she seemed, almost lost. This was stupid, and Neji shook his head to run the idea off. He was still on a mission; he needed to focus on finding the body.

Without another word, the three stood, and in a breath, they were gone flying threw the bird filled trees.

0.o.0.o.0

Mrs. Akahoshi sat down in shock when Lee solemnly handed her the bloodied cloth. The three had searched for hours, and even the famed Bakyuugan had failed to find another trace of Akemi.

Kei put a sympathetic hand around her shoulders and face drawn with pain

"We- understand, thank you for your effort" The young man's voice was wracked with emotion, and shock.

Tenten forced herself to look at Mrs. Akahoshi who had yet to move since sitting down, before glancing at Kei

"If there's anything we can do…"

Keis' eyes locked with Tenten's momentarily before looking away

"I didn't catch your name…"

"Tenten"

"Tenten, all of you, thank you so much for your time and effort. But, I think Chie should rest."

Neji finally decided to step in. "we understand, and were sorry for your loss."

Giving a formal bow, the Hyuuga ushered his teammates out of the house and the three started the tedious journey home in silence.

0. o.0.o.0

Tenten stared stoically into the flames of the small camp fire. Despite the lack of any real physical strain, the day had been emotionally draining so that several hours after leaving the small village, Neji had taken it upon himself to call the team to a halt for the night, and neither of the others had bothered to argue.

But despite her exhaustion, Tenten couldn't bring herself to sleep. Another child was dead, and despite everything, she couldn't save her. All the weapons, and sealing scrolls in the world couldn't save Akemi, what was the point if she couldn't even save one little girl?

Finally curling up in her bed role, Tenten cried herself to sleep

0.o.0.o.0

Several hundred feet away, the river kept harmony with the chorus of frogs and crickets. The forest was never silent, never still, and the constant noise was a lullaby for team 10. So long as the forest sang, the leaf nin was assured that all was well. Which was why the watcher took pains not to disturb the wild life during his observations. Silence screamed danger, a genin would alert at a patch of silence, the trick was to carry the night with him, become a part of his soundings, and not just hide in them. It was a skill that had taken years to master, and now, everything he had worked toward was falling sweetly into place.

The wind changed and nostrils flared and the sweet smell of lilac made his chest swell with pride.

She remembered…

0.o.0.o.0

AN: flames are for roasting marshmallows; But reviews make me happy ^^ and oh yeah, sorry the chapters are so short, ill try and make them longer next time


	4. a fine line between love and hate

Ibiki groaned under the spray of hot water. The delicious feel of near scolding water easing his muscles, tightly coiled from the day's activities. But that wasn't the cause of his groan; it was the upcoming ANBU entrance exams, more specifically, Tenten.

Ibiki grabbed the bar of soap and started a good lather while he thought. He didn't want Tenten in ANBU, or rather, he'd never suspected shed considered it, and so it had been a shock to see her name on the list of applicants.

He paused, mid lather. Then again, ANBU would put her neatly under his watch, where he could keep an eye on her. Since finding the ½ wild little girl in the woods, he'd made a point of keeping track of her progress, and putting in a good word when needed to insure her growth as his kunoichi. After all, he found her and felt responsible for her, vicious thing that she was, it was only natural that he take an interest in her welfare.

Looking down, he watched the water and last of the soap suds swirl around his feet before vanishing down the drain. Calmly, he reached down and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, his mind made up. If she could pass, Tenten would make one hell of an ANBU.

0.o.0.o.0.o

Tenten sneezed, drawing a look from Ino, who had just slid into the booth next to her.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"No, no, its 3 sneezes if you sick, 2 for trouble" the pinkett interjected

"So… what's one?" the shy question came from Hinata.

"Someone's talking about you. So, spill it Tenny, who's the lucky guy?"

Tenten grimaced at her teacup. It was one of those rare days, when the kunoichi were all free of missions and hospital duty. so of course Ino had rounded them all up for a girls day out, which loosely translated meant gossip.

"don't get your hopes up Ino, its probably just Gai or lee talking about our last mission." Bad idea, she could see Mrs. Akahoshi holding that bloody scrap again "besides, what would I do with a boy any way?" it more to herself then the others.

Ino's eyes glazed at the thought of all the things she could do to a male's body when Sakura's voice broke her train of thought

"Don't be like that Tenten, there's plenty of who'd love a chance to get with you"

"most of whom qualify as 'guys' if not 'men', were 20, hell Tenny, your 21, 'boys' is a bit immature…then again, considering who most of our year mates are"

The 'women' snickered

"I don't know, t-there not all t-that bad…" Tenten sent Hinata an encouraging smile, the poor girl, she could put a stop light to shame when it came to a certain foxy blond.

"Any way, the point is, there not all bad, you just have to get out there and find someone!"

"Or several someone's" Ino couldn't help but add

Tenten groaned, she loved her friends dearly, but sometimes, they could be as bad as Gai with the unitards.

"I don't _want_ a guy, I _want_ to be a kunoichi, _without_ unnecessary distractions!" it came out a bit more forceful then planned, which deterred the blond not a bit.

"Of course you do Tenny, now, why don't me an' Sakura take you clubbing with us tonight? Hinata to, just us girls, and see if we can't find you a few of those 'unnecessary distractions' for yourself. "

Tenten was no longer paying attention, her eyes locked on the door in back, swinging closed.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be right back."

Ino chatted happily about cloths and makeup as she stood up to let Tenten out. Tenten for her part, ignored her, making her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she took a breath she hadn't realized shed been holding. There, taped to the mirror was an envelope with her name on it. Looking around she caught sight of an open window undoubtedly having just been used as an escape rout by the ANBU she had seen beckoning her from across the cafe.

With shaky hands, she gently unstuck the envelope and pulled out the contence, a piece of paper with simply a date, time and location written down. The burnet grinned. Her application to ANBU had been accepted.

Envelope safely in her pocket, Tenten rejoined her friends, not really listening to the conversation. She had more important things to worry about.

0.o.0.o.0

Honey eyes scanned the apartment searchingly, carefully cataloging every weapon. Finally, the burnet caught sight of her newest addition, a wicked set of blades attached to a long chain. She'd been eager to find an opportunity to work them, and butterflies fluttered in her chest at the thought of putting them to use in the ANBU exams.

Walking over she picked them up, examining them with a critical eye, the blades could use some sharpening. Reaching for one of the more oddly shaped whetstones she paused, the sight of her opened window.

Funny, she could have sworn shed closed it when she left to meet with the girls…

Walking over, she realized there was something on the sill, and a familiar smell made her pause.

"Lilac?"

She was right, there, lying innocently in her window, was a small branch of white lilac.

0.o.0.o.0

Ok, yeah, sorry its short again, I thought about adding the club scene (actually started writing it to) but I'm evil and it would be so much more fun to throw in later, trust me, you'll like it later to, once its written. Anyway, review and let me know, guesses are fun to, even if they're wrong, they can conceal plot bunnies, so don't be shy ^^


	5. Such pleasure with such pain

Her stood watching her sleep, admiring the soft rise and fall of her chest and frowned. Something was wrong, he chest, it was covered in tightly wrapped bandaged. He frowned, no, those didn't belong there, she would not approve. Pulling out a kunai he started hacking at the bandages, pulling back the blankets as he went till she was completely revealed to him. She was stronger than hospitals, and bandages, she understood what it meant to survive, even when everyone else was being hacked to bits beside her. She was stronger than the pathetic masses, which went like cattle to slaughter.

His breath caught in wonder. Creamy skin pulled tight over well formed muscle was littered in bruises and not a few small, painful looking gashes that had been deemed to minor to heal. He felt possessed when his hand reached out on its own to run long agile fingers over her taunt stomach, memorizing every curve and muscle, till they reached the bottom of one milky breast. His groin tightened at the sight of her dusky nipples tightening at his slightest touch, and twitched when she gave a sift whimper in her sleep.

Finally, his fingers reached the top of the largest wound. A half healed gash running from between her magnificent globes, to her hip. Despite the healing, it was still very deep and he fancied he could almost see the bulge of her intestine in it. Eyes fixed, his other hand slid slowly into his pants and grabbed hold of his now fully erect member. His breath came in harsh gasps at the almost painful grip while he watched her, imagining it was her hand, her tight cunt opening for him like her flesh had opened for the blade.

Close, his eyes squeezed shut, he was so close, he could feel her, see her reaching for a knife, she knew how it felt to be behind it, she'd been there, she knew! Pain erupted in his shoulder while he watched her plunge the knife into him, licking away the blood spilling from the wound, and with one final thrust, he came.

Opening his eyes, he lovingly wiped a few drops of cum from her cheek, not bothering to remove the knife he'd plunged into his shoulder during his orgasm.

He froze at the sound of hurried footsteps in the hall, he'd made to much noise, and someone was coming to check on her. He growled at the thought, he'd hoped for more time, but no. he set his gift next to her on the pillow before bending to brush his lips against hers, his own angel of death.

The door flew opened and a disgruntled nurse hurried in, and promptly froze in place. Her patients' bandages had been cut, leaving her naked. A disturbingly milky white substance covered her stomach, and chest made her wary of the reason. Calling for help, she hurried over to try and clean the wounds and check for any other damage to the poor women. The blood stains on the sheets did not bode well, but a quick assessment proved they were not the burnets. The smell of flowers caught her attention, and the nurse shivered despite herself. There was something decidedly wrong about the white lilac lying on the pillow.

0.o.0.o.0

Ibiki strolled through the hospital corridors. He made a point to visit all the applicants who made it to the interrogation section of the exam, not that they were always awake to know about it… but it was the thought that counts. Of the 20 some initial candidates, only 3 had made it to the final stages, and only one was going to pass.

Tenten, his little wild child. The head of torture and interrogation smirked remembering how, part way through her session, she had informed her interrogator that he was using the wrong damn knife; and a kerambit, a wickedly curved blade made to resemble the claw of a large cat, would be much more affective. Her interrogator had been annoyed to learn she was right.

Ibiki paused mid stride at the sight of several nurses whispering franticly just outside Tenten's door. He frowned, easily listening into the conversation. Ibiki saw red.

0.o.0.o.0.o

AN: … review?


	6. one day you find ten years have gone by

Pain

That was her first thought.

Not the mind numbing kind that tares you apart with every breath till it's all you can do to breath, but it wasn't the dull ache of a particularly straining work out either. It was a series of small sharp stings that refused to go away, paired with a scattering of an odd throbbing sensation whenever she moved. It hurt, but nothing that would hinder her movements on a mission

…mission…EXAMS!

Honey eyes opened to see someone standing at the foot of her bed. It took a bit longer for her vision to clear enough to actually make out who it was.

"You're not planning on running screaming from the room are you?"

Tenten's lips twitched and she shook her head, not bothering to sit up just yet.

"Good. I'd hate to have to tackle you after the medics finally got you all patched up."

"Wouldn't be so bad if the damn interrogator took proper care of his tools."

"Heh, I heard about that, chief was not thrilled that one of his ANBU needed to be taught equipment management."

Tenten grinned at the thought of the man in the cat mask cowering beneath the bear ANBU. Served him right!

Tenten grabbed the glass of water next to her bed before glancing back at the purple haired menace.

"So, any word on when I'm being released?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find out what nurse to terrorize to speed things up."

With an especially frightening grin, Anko strode out of the room, presumably in search of said nurse.

0.o.0.o.0.o

"Well?"

Anko stopped in front of Ibiki, ½ hidden in the shadows..

"Tell you what, you tell me what the 'big problem' is, and I'll tell you what she said about those pretty flowers by her bed."

Ibiki took a step toward her, using his arm to brace himself against the wall behind her while he towered over the smaller women

"How you don't tell me, and I don't make sure you get listed as head officer in charge of latrine duty for the next 5 years"

"Damn" Anko flinched, "ok, fine. She doesn't know shit, no pun intended, didn't even notice them when she grabbed the damn glass of water. "

Ibiki pulled back grinning "there, now was that so hard? I'm putting you on surveillance. I want to know who she talks to, where she buys her weapons, what she eats, hell, who deliveries her mail. That's 24/7 till I say otherwise you got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Grab your team and be back before they finish the paperwork for her release."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the problem any way? If you don't trust her, why let her try for ANBU?"

"She's not the one I don't trust."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ibiki frowned watching the nurse take Tenten's vitals. Shed grown up.

He hadn't bothered to notice much about the girl beyond the basic info that filtered through his office. Sure, he checked up on her every now and then, made sure she was remembering to eat; damn girl would forget, and spend all her money on some new toy if he didn't sneak in and stock her fridge every once in a while, but mostly, it was status reports. How she did on this mission, or she learned that jutsu, easily lumping her with all the other shinobi he kept track of… granted, they were all ANBU.

His eyes narrowed when she leaned back in the bed bringing the lilac back to his attention.

That's right; she was older now, old enough to be a mother if she were a civilian.

He quietly scoffed at the thought.

Yeah, like the ornery little thing he'd pulled out from between the roots of a tree would ever be some docile little house wife. If she had half the temper shed shown while being carried to the village, it was going to take one hell of a man to keep up with her.

Fist clenched

Not the kind who molests unconscious kunoichi in the hospital. That kind of pervert would find themselves in a special room, under the tender care of the head of ANBU... but, the flowers worried him. The hospital had reported no other incident, with or without that particular calling card, making him suspicious. Was Tenten the only target, or the start of an incident? He'd post ANBU guards around the building just in case. If it was isolated, Anko and her team would notice, and report back to him, or better yet, bring the culprit in themselves. Till then, it was best to keep the details under wraps… as best as possible with those gossips in the hospital. It wouldn't do to have his ANBU jumping at shadows, even to protect one of their own.

He felt someone settle next to him on the branch and glanced over to nod at rabbit, silently approving Anko's choice. Rabbit was excellent at surveillance, and stealth. Nothing got past him, and no one saw him coming. With a little bit of luck, neither would there little friend.

With a final look at the kunoichi, who had been chatting with her blond visitor, Ibiki headed back to HQ. He had paper work to finish, then, maybe a drink at the bar to take the edge off his nerves.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

AN: ok, I would have had it out sooner, but I'm on a barrowed connection, and it doesn't always work. So I kinda had to either wait for it to come back up, or throw a hissy fit and chuck the computer out the window. So, because the second option would get me nowhere, except in need of a new computer, I went with the first. Btw, review and let me know if I'm going overboard with the stalker thing, Tenten seems to be collecting them.


	7. The only betrayer, is fear

"Don't think getting hurt on a mission is going to get you out of going to the bar with us!"

Tenten gaped at the blonde. "Bar?"

Ino rolled her eyes, looking exaggeratedly exasperated. "Yes, bar. You promised you'd go a month ago, before you got called on a mission. Well, I'm calling you on your promise. Now, get out of that hospital bed so we can go already!"

Tenten contemplated the use of arguing.

"But, I haven't been released yet." It couldn't hurt.

"I already talked to the nurse, they're waiting for you to sign some paperwork at the front desk."

Damn her mind reading and plot foiling abilities!

"Alcohol would be a bad idea with my meds."

"Already asked, you're not on meds, and Sakura's a medic. If you pull any stitches, she can fix you on location."

No, seriously, how did she know Tenten was going to use stitches next?

"Fine, okay, just let me find clothes first."

Ino smirked, obviously pleased with herself, and busied herself with the flowers by the bed.

"This is nice by the way, Lee?"

Tenten pulled on her pants and glanced over at Ino.

"No idea."

"Youthful innocence. Hope he doesn't expect you to jump back into training today. It'll be a week before you can do any serious workouts without reopening anything. "

The brunette snorted.

"Lee would send me a lotus."

"Lotus? No, lotus blossoms mean spiritual awakening, or reality of life. This is a white lilac."

**Blood and marrow, Flesh and bone.**

**That's what makes the lilac grow!**

Tenten shoved that thought as far down as she could as soon as it came and shook her head. Ino was right; Lee must have left them, or Gai.

"Huh, trust Lee to study up on 'the language of flowers'. I bet he's trying to impress Sakura again."

The two girls shared a smirk before Tenten finished getting dressed in something other than hospital clothes.

"Come-on stitches, your paperwork awaits!"

"Gah! Don't remind me!"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ibiki glared into his beer. Since when did Tenten start going to bars? More importantly, when did guys start buying her drinks! Especially Arata, the kid was one hell of a jounin, but his reputation with women left quite a bit to be desired; not someone Tenten needed to be associated with outside missions. Besides, once the weapons mistress figured out his game, Arata wouldn't be on missions.

Ibiki glared at the unfortunate drink again. Damn it. As much as he'd like to see the punk neutered, it looked like he was going to have to step in. Ibiki watched Arata's hands travelled lower down Tenten's back possessively, like he had the right to. When he leaned in to whisper something into the blushing women's ear, glass shattered.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Admit it, you're having fun!" The pinkett demanded, watching Arata head off to get more drinks.

Tenten's blush deepened. They'd been there less than half an hour before the jounin attached himself to her, and Tenten was baffled. Males were comrades, friends, or sometimes targets. They didn't look at her like they did Ino, Sakura and sometimes even Hinata (when Neji wasn't looking). Heck, most of the time she doubted they even remembered she was female! But this one didn't act like the males she was used to. He touched her, intimately, on her arms, or lower back; worlds away from the casual friendly arm around the shoulders Lee usually treated her to. Arata looked at her like a woman, and Tenten loved it.

"See, this is why you should listen to me more often!"

Ino of course . . .

Tenten toyed with the idea of pointing out the poor Hyuuga, who looked ready to pass out. The poor girl.

"You were right, this time. But don't even think about dragging me on your next crazy shopping escapade!"

"But Tenny, you'd look so cute in a skirt!"

Sakura eyed the glaring brunette.

"No, she's right Tenten. You have the legs for it… besides," Tenten didn't trust the medic's suddenly sly tone. "I bet Arata would appreciate the view."

Ino caught the kunoichi mid lunge, while Sakura jumped out of the seat, now riddled with senbon, laughing.

"Easy there tiger! Wouldn't want Arata to see you murder someone on the first date!"

Tenten growled, and stomped on Ino's foot.

"Speaking of Arata, he's been gone a while…"

Ino and Tenten stopped to look around for the missing male, catching sight of him making his way toward them in the crowd.

"Hey Arata, I thought you were going to get more drinks?" Tenten eyed him. Not only did he not have there beverage of choice, but he also looked rather pale and shaken.

"Mission! Um, er, yeah, a long, uh, extended mission, could be gone for months."

"Oh… well, uh, good luck then…"

"Right! On the mission! Uh, I should just go-"

The man didn't wait for an answer, he was to busy running for the door like ANBU was out to get him.

Three sets of eyes turned to Tenten.

"I'm, just going to head home then."

"Oh, Tenny, it's not your fault!"

"Ino's r-right, if it was you, w-wouldn't h-he have brought the d-drinks?"

Tenten bit back a retort. Hinata was right, maybe. Sure, the one guy to show interest in her, ever, had just ran out of the room faster than Gai to the spring time of youth, but… hmmm, no, Tenten wasn't finding an upside.

"Thanks Hinata. But really, I should be heading home. I just got out of the hospital, and I want to go to bed."

Ino winced. Apparently, physical exhaustion hadn't occured to her. Heh, she may be a mind reader, however her common sense could use a bit of work.

0.o.0.o.0.o

Tenten was relieved to step into her apartment. It had been weeks since she'd last been inside her small sanctuary, where anywhere she stood, a full arsenal was at hand. Sure, she carried enough weapons on her to outfit a not so small army, but there was just something different about actually being able to touch cool blade of a kujang. It just felt right to see them, to be surrounded by them. She felt safe to be able to hold the solid weight in her hand and know that she was far from helpless.

Walking over to her bed, she paused. There, laying on her pillow like it belonged there, was a painted mask.

Tenten frowned. Did ANBU really think she was a rat? Scratch that, she made ANBU?!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

AN: Okay, yeah, it took forever to write, sorry no excuses this time, I've just been lazy. I'll try to do better, really!

Anyway, I'm afraid I'm not making sense, so just in case, I'll explain. Tenten found an ANBU mask on her bed, which is basically informing her that 'Congratulations! You're an ANBU!' and yes, the mask is a rat. That will be explained later.

In other news, I got a beta! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, so now you guys won't have to worry about trying to decipher my crappy spelling. ^^


End file.
